This invention is directed to three-dimensional polymeric adhesive materials and methods for producing such materials.
During the past quarter century, the rapid growth of the electronic circuits industry has resulted in the development of higher performance construction materials. However, the development of high performance adhesive materials and systems to bond the construction materials together has not kept pace. This lack of higher performance adhesive materials is particularly felt in the assembly of electronic components for use in severe environmental conditions, such as under-the-hood automotive and military applications. Adhesive materials and systems that are currently available meet some of the requirements for such properties as peel strength, chemical resistance, moisture resistance, high temperature stability, dimensional stability, especially in the Z-axis direction, and ease of processing. However, these materials and systems typically fail to meet one or more of these requirements. Therefore, a need exists for an adhesive material that meets all of the requirements for use under severe environmental conditions while retaining ease of application.